someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
You Are in a Room 2
Hey everyone! Welcome to CTstories's new pasta and first official sequel. Check out the original right here. CTstories...RAD! (talk) 03:42, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Pasta You are in a long, dark room. You are sitting, strapped in a metal slab standing upright at the hands and feet. You are trapped. You look around, able to do so because you have full motion of your neck, trying to find any landmarks. The walls are painted black with cob webs floating about the landscape. Damn, you find nothing that can tell you where you could be or how to get out of your straps. Just at that thought, a lone light flashes on. The light is coming from a swinging lamp coming from the ceiling, about ten feet above you. As the lamp swings back and forth, another light turns on about seven feet away from the first light. All of the sudden, the row of lights goes farther until the last light illuminates the end of the long room. The lights may make you feel calm but only for a few seconds. You immediately realize that the lights are barely bright and don't give you any real map to what kind of room you are in. And as a matter of fact, you can't even see what could possibly be behind you. "Why?" You hear a wail-like sound coming from the right. You swifly turn your head over to find that there is nothing there. You turn your head to the left and you still see nothing. CRASH! You look all about the room; the right, the left, and straight ahead. You even look up at the ceiling, but the lightbulb intensifies causing you to look down at your feet, tears forming from your eyes because of the bright light. Your eyes slowly adjust as your look at your feet. You open your eyes to see a shape dart from the left side of your feet to the right, like a small animal had just ran past your feet. And just as the shape registers, all the lights shut off. You start to sweat more and more and your heart beat starts to intensify more and more. You quickly shout into the wall of black, pleading to whomever can hear your calls that you need help. "Please...can anyone help me? I'm begging you! I just need help..." You stop as you hear another scream, this time it feels like it is coming from the side of your face. You start to shake violently, and you feel cuts starting to trickle out blood from your wrists. You feel trapped and without any chance of peace of mind. You are a tortured soul. You finally turn your head to the left to inspect what had made that scream. You start to squint, as you see a shape hudled in a corner, shaking a little bit from quiet moans. However, just as your eyes fully adjust, the shape disappears almost like it was never even there. You start to feel like you are seeing things. All of the sudden, you start to feel more at ease, but with that feeling, you feel even more stressed out at what could possibly be happening to you. You don't know what is real and what isn't real. The shadows and the sounds dance all about the space. You are in a room. This room will be your sanctuary and your tomb for you to ponder whether or not you are alone or if you have company. Whether or not you escape is all up to you. Thank You Thank you so much for reading this short little story. If you would like to check out my other pastas, I'll list them below. Please comment when you are done as well. 1) The Ombra 2) The Last Piece 3) Lucid Mystery 4) Bedtime Stalker 5) You Are in a Room 6) Frozen in Time 7) Behind the Mask Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel Category:Series Category:Real Life Category:Original Story